Second
by DeejaVu
Summary: A chapter of short drabbles describing the Second War seven years after end of series.


My name is Soon Jee. I am a servant in the house of the Fire Lord. After the Second War, I have been summoned repeatedly to the quarters of Fire Lord Zuko, may he live forever.

In the Second War, Avatar Aang was killed fighting his own Earthbending Master, Toph of the Bei-fong Family. She, under the dark command of Azula, helped storm the Fire Lord's Palace.

The Princess Azula managed to kill The Fire Lord Zuko's, may he live forever, wife, who carried his firstborn. A daughter. In his rage, Fire Lord Zuko slaughtered his own sister mercilessly.

Mai was buried with honor. Fire Lord Zuko, may he live forever, visits her grave on a daily basis.

When he returns to his room, he calls for me. My long, shiny black hair is separated into four sections. The lower two sections hang down on my shoulders, and the two higher sections are twisted loosely and tied at the ends to form tiny buns tucked into the top of my head. I am dressed in a black and red robe over a black dress. I hold knives and poison darts in my pockets.

He stares at me hopelessly, chilling hazel eyes without emotion. He quickly undresses me and ravishes me. When he is done, more servants come and clean the room. I redress and return to my duties.

I was engaged, but as soon as he figured out what happened in Fire Lord Zuko's, may he live forever, chambers, he left me.

My name is Soon Jee. I may be a servant in the house of the Fire Lord, but really, I am nothing more than a pawn in his despair.

---

My name is Haru. I can only describe the First War as annoying, when compared to the seemingly short Second War. I was one of the new Dai Li appointed by the Earth King, loyal only to the Earth King. Then a strange woman with long beautiful black hair came and crushed me. Literally.

I know my father and mother were devastated when I was sent home to recover, hopefully.

I know now they lied to me, and that the woman had once been a good friend of mine and the Avatar's. Katara came to me and tried to heal me, but my legs were destroyed. If I wanted to earthbend, it would have to be from a wheelchair. And I could never fight again.

They said the metal would never become unembedded from my leg. They don't lie.

I have a beautiful wife who loves me so much that she stayed with me, even though I can no longer do much. She watches my three daughters, who all earthbend as well as me. They were so brave, all three, and they wanted to take down the woman who'd caused their precious Daddy so much anguish. I could only smile in emotional anguish as they immediately began planning for their avengeance.

My name is Haru. I have already lost myself, I do not want to lose the only other ones I have.

---

My name is Kana. I am old, and wizened, and the only light for my grieving granddaughter and grandson.

The Airbending Avatar gave us hope that we could one day have light around the world, and know each other again. He gave us fun, and lightheartedness, and peace. Short-lived, but still peace. He gave love to my granddaughter, and a life-long friend to my grandson. He gave respect to my husband.

Now Katara fends for her twin daughter and son alone while her husband is reincarnated to a couple in the Northern Tribe. Sokka grieves for Aang every day as he struggles to keep his wife and sister and niece and nephew together.

They have made small lives in the Southern Tribe, the only place they feel they can be at peace about Aang. There is no peace for my sweet waterbender and my brave warrior.

The moon is red for them. She haunts them nightly, as the sun's brightness burns their already raw hearts. Pakku knows this, and we wonder if the world can ever be peaceful again, or whether it will be destroyed.

My name is Kana. I can never believe in the light again. I can never hope again.

---

My name is Avatar Aang. I am just the spirit of a man now, sent to aid the new Avatar.

Her name is Kilani. She is the daughter of a waterbender named Sangok, and a commoner named Chaiko. She wonders why I look so young, why I am not old like the other Avatars she has met. I can only smile and retell my horror filled story, and explain the pain of betrayal and the forgiveness of the air nomads. She will leave for the Earth Kingdom soon, and I watch from the Spirit World, waiting for her to finish the elements that precede my own, in hopes that my children will be able to teach her airbending, despite the fact that they are the last airbenders who have had to teach themselves.

My name is Avatar Aang. I may have saved the world once, but only she will be able to save it again.


End file.
